remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
The IPO Incident?
The IPO Incident? is the ninth studio album by The Remington Steelers. Like the band's more recent albums, it is available in both explicit and clean versions. Background After Tour de America in 3-D concluded on August 21, 2007, trouble awaited the band in the form of an IPO mob. For those who don't understand this acronym, it stands for "'I'mpersonating a 'P'olice 'O'fficer". Because the IPO mob struck on August 26, 2007, Rupert Grint had to go into hiding in Kyoto, Japan, and masquerade as a meganekko transfer student named "Sakura Watanabe" until the LAPD cleaned up the mess back home. Coincidentally, Emma Watson, who was at the time a third-year student at her high school, was in the same school and classes "she" was in. When Rupert and Emma finally came back to Los Angeles on October 14, 2007, Rupert suggested, "The IPO Incident?" and explained that the IPO mob tried to kill him and that he named the album after the incident because it made cross-dressing an everyday part of his life. They immediately started work on a new marathon-length album. They got a couple of requests for songs from anime, so they recorded "Ne-ni-ge de Reset" (partly because three of the members were working on the live-action Lucky Star motion picture) and "Sakura Kiss" first. They recorded 16 more tracks, including a few more tracks written and/or previously recorded by Guns N Roses, including "14 Years", which on this album was a duet between Daniel Radcliffe and Robert Knox, the latter who was murdered by Chav muggers on May 24, 2008, and "Right Next Door to Hell". The other two tracks, "Think About You" and "Sk8er Boi", were originally Emma Watson solos; "Think About You" was recorded as the opening theme for "Magical Pokémon Journey", while "Sk8er Boi" was originally recorded for Emma's second solo album, "Got Those Rhythm and Blues". Shortly after recording finished, Robert Knox, as explained earlier, was stabbed to death by Chav muggers while protecting his younger brother. This occurred just hours after he finished shooting the "14 Years" music video at Leavesden Studios with the band. Moshers all over England attended his funeral, and the band performed "Taps", "Live and Let Die", and "Civil War". Consequently, hidden messages were included in the special thanks section (see below), and the song "14 Years" was dedicated to his memory. Artwork The front cover showed the band in front of a police car. This cover is notable as it's the first of a studio album to feature Rupert Grint in drag, as well as the first to feature a cross-dressing Emma Watson; both posed for the cover as P.I.G.S. of the opposite sex, while Daniel Radcliffe, Izzy Stradlin, and Kay Panabaker posed as P.I.G.S. of their own sex. Like with their more recent albums, the explicit version also featured a Parental Advisory label in the bottom-left corner. The liner notes once again featured the lyrics and production credits. The quote of the album is "How could she be so cool?" Because of the aforementioned murder, hidden messages were placed in the special thanks section reading "Fuck You Chavs!" and "Rest in peace, Robert Knox". The photography once again shows the band at work and on the road. Track listing Disc R, Side R Disc R, Side S Disc S, Side R Disc S, Side S Personnel Songs Rupert Grint - lead vocals (1-7, 14-16, 18-20), backing vocals (9), keyboards (13, 14), lead guitar (3, 4, 15), rhythm guitar (7, 8, 16, 18) Emma Watson - lead vocals (10, 11, 13-15, 17), backing vocals (2, 5-7, 16, 18, 20), keyboards (9), synths (5, 13-15, 20), drums (10), lead guitar (1, 2, 6-9, 11, 12, 16-20), rhythm guitar (4), and 6-string bass (2) Daniel Radcliffe - lead vocals (9), backing vocals (1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 14-16, 18, 20) and bass (1, 2, 4-9, 12-16, 19, 20) Kay Panabaker - backing vocals (5, 7, 11, 14, 15, 17, 20) and drums (1, 2, 4-9, 11-16, 18-20) Izzy Stradlin - rhythm guitar (1, 2, 6, 9, 12, 18, 20) and backing vocals (2) Robert Knox - lead vocals (9) Slash - backing vocals (7) Moby - nutcracker (8) Buckethead - lead guitar (10) Steven Adler - rhythm guitar (10) Duff McKagan - bass (10, 11, 17) Rob Gardner - drums (17) Production Moby - producer and engineer Bill Price - mixer Bob Clearmountain - mixer Emma Watson - mixer Gene Kirkland - photography Robert John - photography Ed Goodreau - assistant engineer John Aguto - assistant engineer Mike Douglass - assistant engineer Buzz Burrowes - assistant engineer Chris Puram - assistant engineer Leon Ganado - assistant engineer Jason Roberts - assistant engineer Craig Portelis - assistant engineer L. Stu Young - assistant engineer George Marino - master Category:Music